


Pampered Principality

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Lap Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: After Crowley tricks Gabriel into letting Aziraphale stay and the subsequent successful bookshop opening happens, the angel and demon decide to celebrate... by breaking in the couch!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209
Collections: Love And Lust Through The Ages





	Pampered Principality

**Author's Note:**

> One of my last submissions for the Love And Lust Through the Ages Zine! I'm glad I was able to work on this project. Sparkle-in-the-Stars was such a help on this and all the stories I made. I could not have done this without her.

The Archangels Gabriel and Sandalphon had left the bookshop moments ago, leaving a confused Aziraphale behind. The confusion was short-lived, however, for Crowley burst into the shop the moment they were out of sight. He appeared triumphant, even more so than that time he glued coins to the sidewalk last week. Aziraphale couldn't help but reflect that pride was a very attractive look on him. Then again, most looks suited his lover. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale was excited to see him. "Oh, I'm so glad you came after all! I'm terribly sorry about being curt earlier, I couldn't have them spotting you."

"Nah, I understand that," Crowley said, waving him off, "I'm glad I stopped by, made sure I heard that Satan-awful idea about sticking you in a  _ desk _ Up Stairs." 

Any doubt he had that Aziraphale would have liked the potential job change was dashed when his angel made such a  _ face _ at the reminder. "Michael would  _ never _ have looked after the books properly," Aziraphale pouted. "And the food in heaven. Well. It's a bit nonexistent. And you aren't there, which is the worst of it all." 

Crowley could feel his heart warm indulgently, the way it usually did when Aziraphale felt safe enough to be so open about his fondness for the demon. "Right you are, on all accounts. And wait till I tell you where I just was!"

"I wondered where you went," Aziraphale exclaimed, noticing the box of chocolates and flowers in his hand, and blushing slightly. "And I was so  _ touched _ you brought those."

"I went to Belgium for them," Crowley said, dropping his voice in the low baritone that always made  _ lust  _ come off of Aziraphale in waves, "to that place you like."

"Oh, you didn't!" Aziraphale cried, and he rewarded Crowley with a very pretty blush. 

"Of course I did. It's not every day my angel opens up a bookshop, is it?" 

Aziraphale's heart felt full. What a day this had been! Just this morning he had been so excited to open his shop. Then his hopes were dashed at the thought of being forced into a "promotion" and finally the relief and joy of seeing his paramore. And now there were these lovely treats Crowley had brought him!

Crowley  _ snapped  _ his fingers, miracling the flowers to sit in a vase atop the desk that held the register, and walked to the back of the shop, where, just as Aziraphale had told him when they’d dined in Paris, there was a cozy sofa just large enough for two. He sat, relaxing against the couch and leaned back. 

"You'll want to hear my story," he said, flashing a seductive grin, "Join me on the couch, angel." Crowley patted his thigh, inviting Aziraphale to sit on his lap. 

There was no one in the store, but Aziraphale still blushed and looked about to make sure they were alone, just to be safe. Seeing no one around, he sat himself and wiggled a little to get comfortable in his demon’s lap. Crowley brought an arm up to his back, lightly stroking it, and felt a flash of pride as Aziraphale all but purred for him and leaned on him. With the other, he opened the box of chocolates and took one out. He selected one at random, and held it to the angel's lips. 

He fed Aziraphale the chocolates, and the angel made appreciative noises for each one. The little moans of delight could have sustained him until the end times. As he reached for each chocolate, he told Aziraphale the story of how he was able to trick the angels into keeping Aziraphale in his arms on earth. 

For his part, Aziraphale was a lovely audience member, making all the right noises and exclamations as Crowley detailed how he used mannequins and altered his voice to create a second demon. It went a long way to make him feel appreciated. 

“And where the Archangel Gabriel could hear,” Crowley said, lilting his voice, because he was getting to the good part, “I said,  _ ‘It’s as if the forces of Heaven have a champion here on Earth who thwarts me _ …  _ thwartingly!’” _

Aziraphale burst into peals of laughter, as Crowley knew he would. The demon even joined in. 

“Thwartingly? Dearest, you know that’s an  _ appalling _ word choice!” Aziraphale chortled.

“I know, I know, but it’s the style of the time my darling,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale nodded in agreement. He accepted another chocolate, and snuggled closer to him. 

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered closed. It was so soothing, so rewarding to relax in his demon’s embrace. “And that’s why Gabriel was convinced to let me stay?” 

Crowley nodded. “That’s right.” 

“I suppose then,” Aziraphale drawled, making Crowley take an  _ interest, “ _ That I really ought to  _ thank  _ you for your work.” 

“In due time,” He agreed, telling his erection to  _ calm  _ itself. It was a miracle to not immediately take an interest though, especially when Aziraphale looked hungry for a different meal entirely. “I want to see this medal those wankers were on about.”

Aziraphale made another  _ face  _ at that, shaking his head. “That’s not real,” He said, “Just a little token that means nothing.” 

“Oh I doubt that,” Crowley said. It was  _ such _ an Aziraphale thing to do, to wave off his own accomplishments in the face of real, genuine praise from his superiors. All Crowley ever heard about were the times Heaven reprimanded his love for ridiculous things, and here they had rare, legitimate, positive reinforcement! He  _ snapped  _ his fingers, materializing the medal in his hand. Aziraphale looked away, but Crowley threaded the hand stroking his back up to card through his lovely curls, turning his face back to look at the medal. He inspected it, turning it this way and that. 

“It’s actually well-made,” He said, appreciatively. It was about time Heaven recognized how good his angel was at his work. “A medal for good performance  _ and  _ opening your bookshop? What a week this is for you.” 

Aziraphale made to scoff, but Crowley was having none of that. He placed the medal up and over his head, where it sat against his breast. His hand trailed down, to pull Aziraphale’s length out of his trousers. Aziraphale squirmed in his arms. 

“Crowley,” He said gasped, as Crowley stroked him leisurely. 

“I’m very proud of you,” Crowley growled. His hand stroked him at a steady, sure pace, while his other gently gripped his hair. “I want you to know that you deserve to be rewarded for how  _ hard  _ you work.” 

Aziraphale mewled, squirming in his arms. Desperately, he leaned forward to tempt Crowley into a kiss, and the demon indulged him, as he always did. 

As they kissed, Crowley sped his up strokes. He didn’t want to rush his angel, for that wasn’t what this was about. This was about pacing his love to have a shuddering orgasm in his arms, to let Aziraphale know that it was encouraged to fall apart in the demon’s embrace, because Crowley could be trusted to hold him and keep him safe and protected. He broke the kiss to place a few nips along Aziraphale’s neck, and the angel panted against his shoulder. 

“I’m always going to protect you,” He vowed. Aziraphale’s head spun, the words making him dizzy with lust. Crowley continued, “They can’t have you. They don’t deserve you. You’re mine to take care of, mine to protect. Mine to love.”

There was a loud gasp, and Aziraphale shuddered in his arms, spilling into his fist. Smirking, Crowley brought his hand up, licking the spend from his palm and fingers. After Aziraphale caught his breath, he weakly grasped at Crowley’s wrist, and laved his own tongue to catch what the demon missed. Crowley groaned appreciatively at the feeling of that incredible tongue -  _ nothing _ compared to Aziraphale’s tongue. His little hedonist truly had an oral fixation, and to his luck Aziraphale loved having a taste of the demon. 

“I fed you all those chocolates,” He teased, “And you still need more nibbles?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Aziraphale moaned, and Crowley’s breath was taken away at the lust in Aziraphale’s eyes. “My darling I  _ need  _ you. You’ve been so lovely, so perfect for me and you mustn't make me wait anymore, please!” 

Crowley shushed him, cupping his face in his hands and kissing his forehead. “I won’t make you wait,” He promised, “You’ve been so good to me, after all. You know I’ll always give you what you want. You deserve to be spoiled.” 

“I’m not spoiled,” Aziraphale protested, and Crowley bit back a laugh. 

“You are,” He said, adjusting his own trousers to pull out his erection, which had been straining against him since Aziraphale made a home on his lap, “But I’m the one that spoils you, so it’s my fault anyway.” 

Rather than try and argue the point, Aziraphale decided that there were more important things for his mouth to do. Namely, swallow Crowley down. Aziraphale slid off the sofa, and Crowley quickly miracled a cushion for his knees before they could collide on the hardwood floor. Shooting a grateful look, Aziraphale made himself comfy before leaning in to suckle the head of his cock. 

Crowley groaned, adjusting his hips ever-so-slightly. He was torn between grabbing onto Aziraphale’s curls and hitting the back of the angel’s throat, which he  _ could  _ do, because Aziraphale didn’t know what a gag reflex was and thus didn’t have one. But the alternative, which was just as lovely, was letting his angel go at his own pace. Aziraphale loved tastes and textures, and one of his favorites was his demon’s cock. 

“Oh, bless it,” He swore, as Aziraphale enthusiastically swirled his tongue around the head, and reached with his well-manicured hand to hold what wasn’t in his mouth and gently squeeze. “You deserve a medal in this  _ alone _ ,” He praised, and Aziraphale made a delighted little noise; the vibration making Crowley moan all the more. 

Aziraphale moaned around his member, taking more of Crowley into his mouth. He now clearly wanted a fuller mouthful, and hummed as he took his demon deeper. Crowley threaded an arm down to grip his hair and pull, because he knew Aziraphale would enjoy that. 

“Gonna take you to Belgium after this,” He promised, “All the chocolates you want. We’ll go back to Paris for crepes, any place you want to go.  _ Fuck that’s good - _ I’ll take you to the stars -  _ oh, Aziraphale you tease!”  _

He could feel his angel smirk ever-so-slightly, the brat,  _ his _ brat, and give a flick of his tongue in a way that always broke him. The demon could feel his vision nearly blur white in pleasure. Crowley slumped into the couch, sinking deep into the cushions as he spilled down Aziraphale’s throat. Aziraphale made a euphoric sound, and swallowed him down in rapture. 

After one last slurp, finally deciding he’d taken every drop, Aziraphale pulled off his cock, and looked up at him. His eyes took on a demure look. 

“How was that?” He asked, and Crowley snickered at the faux-innocent look. 

“You know how it was, don’t go fishing for compliments. S’not very  _ holy  _ of you,” He teased, hauling Aziraphale back up to lay in his arms. Aziraphale wiggled into his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Well,” Aziraphale said, pretending to sound huffy, “I’ll have you know I’m an  _ excellent _ angel, I have a medal and everything.” 

Crowley snickered. “You always were an excellent angel, with or without the medal,” He said, and gently kissed his temple. “You’re my angel.”

“Well, you’re my demon,” Aziraphale purred, “And I love you very much.”

“And I you, my own.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm Shay Moonsilk on Discord, Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram.


End file.
